Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to a service provision apparatus for providing game service and, more particularly, to a game service provision apparatus and a method of controlling the same that are capable of easily controlling characters within a game space.
Description of the Related Art
Recently, games that can be played using electronic terminals have been widely popularized. By way of example, wireless mobile games that are provided via simple portable terminals that can be easily carried and manipulated have been widely popularized.
In many types of games now in service, characters are provided within a game space, and a user can enjoy a game while selecting and controlling the characters provided within the game space.
That is, since the effective control of characters within a game space has become a factor that determines interest in the playing of a game, a method of conveniently controlling characters within a game space is being pursued.
Korean Patent Application Publication No. 10-2010-0068335, which is a related conventional art, suggests an input device, a control device, a control system and a control method that are capable of correcting a corresponding output signal when a hand shaking input to the input device is present and preventing a user from sensing a phase delay. However, the conventional art merely increases the accuracy of input, but cannot provide any convenience regarding the control of characters within a game space. Accordingly, there is a need for a technology that is capable of simply controlling characters within a game space.
Meanwhile, the above-described background technology corresponds to technical information that the present inventor has possessed in order to devise the present invention or that has been acquired in the process of devising the present invention, and cannot be necessarily viewed as a well-known technology that had been known to the public before the application of the present invention.